Ash's Special girl
by EvilBloom
Summary: Misty arrives as a new person, and Ash lay eyes on her. But Dawn has her eye set on Ash for quiet some time. May and Drew develop feelings for each other
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my frist story ^-^

_The story begins like this, Misty is new in town, Ash sets eyes on her when he first see her. May and Drew know each other for a good while now, and has delevoped feelings for each other but they are to shy and scared to admitt it to each other. while dawn has been in_ _love__ with Ash a while now but Ash doesnt like Dawn, he's been waiting for that specail girl, is that special girl Misty? _

Dawn: Ash look isnt it a beautiful day today? Lets go on a date?

Ash: No thanks Dawn im going to be busy for a while..

Dawn: Doing what babe?

Ash: im not your babe Dawn, and im going to play with pikachu for a while, right pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! (Yea!)

Dawn: Oh come on, why don't you want to go out with me?

Ash: Because i don't-

May: Ash! Hey Ash! A new girl just moved here lets go meet her come on! (Grabs Ash by the arm pulling him away from Dawn passing her by running, followed by pikachu behind)

Ash: Hey thanks from saving me from Dawn, why cant she understand i dont like her?

May: your welcome, and i dont know if she will accept no for an answer!

Ash: Thats what im afraid of, anyways who is this new girl?

May: i don't know, i just know that she barely moved here and i hear that shes pretty *winks at Ash* and hey she might be your special girl *giggles*

Ash: Haha wow May, but i want a girl that has a great personality and not-

May: just her looks but she also has to understand you and you understand her, and she cant be conceded because all her would care about is her good looks and her dressing style, she also must be kind, loving, and loves Pokemon and understand their feelings, she must be full of life!

Ash: Ok smart ass

May: Hahaha Ash everyone knows your dream girl description by memory haha

Ash: haha i guess your right on that

(they arrive to the new girls house and meets Drew there waiting for there)

Drew: What took you guys so long?

May: Dawn was bugging him again (picking up pikachu)

Drew: ohh alright come on lets meet her! (knocks on the door)

Misty: oh, hey! Oww! I'll be there in a minute!

Daisy: Voilet! Help me out here!

Lily: Hold on i'll help you!

Voilet: Misty! Like hurry up and answer the door!

Misty: Ok ok! (the door opens)

May: Uhh Hi! im May, this is Drew and this is Ash

Misty: Ohh Hi! my name in Misty, and my other sisters Daisy, Voilet, Lily are unpacking some stuff thats left, Oh hey is that your pikachu May?

May: Oh no, this pikachu belongs to Ash, but we all love carrying him and playing with him right pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika-Chu (Yea^-^)

Misty: Ash do you mind if i carry him? (reaching out to carry pikachu)

Ash: Oh wait he shocks people he doesnt like!

Misty: Aww pikachu is so cute! (she said will petting pikachu)

Pikachu: Pi Pika- Chu (I like her^-^)

Ash: Hmm i guess pikachu likes you (he said while looking at her)

Misty: (misty looks up at Ash) i guess so too ^-^

Drew: So do you want us to show you around?

Misty: Yea! i'll ask my sisters, Daisy! is it ok if my new friends show me around?

Daisy: Yea we are finished packing anyway, go and have some fun ok little sis

Misty: ok thank you!

(so they leave to show Misty around)

Misty: (Misty pulled May to her to ask her something privately) So May, i was uhh wondering, is Ash uhh single? or are you going out with him?

May: Oh no! Ash is single, but theres a girl who does want to date him but he has no interst in her

Misty: Oh i see, and you like Drew

May: *Blushes deep red* What? pshh! What? no haha w-what makes you think that?

Misty: i can see the way you guys look at each other, he see you was bright shining eyes as if hes in love with you, and you look at him with your shinning bright eyes as if you are in love with him

May: *Blushes* Y-you really t-think so?

Misty: i know so! i believe you two are in love but are afraid to admitt it

-Meanwhile-

Drew: hey Ash i seen you!

Ash:... Uhh What? seen me what?

Drew: I saw how you were staring at Misty!

Ash: The way you stare at May?

Drew: *blushes* umm well-

Ash: Dude just ask her out already!

Drew: What if she dont feel the same way? ill be the one looking stupid!

Ash: But what if she does?

Drew: How would you Kn-

Misty: Hey Ash! Come with me to sit down! come on Pikachu! (she said shoving May towards Drew, and pull Ash colse to her as they walk away)

Pikachu: Pikachu (Ok)

Ash: so Misty, do you have a boyfriend?

Misty: No, im free as the ocean haha (tickles pikachu)

Pikachu: Chhhhaaaaa! (Hehe)

Ash: ohh haha ok, So Misty tell me about yourself

Pikachu: Pika! (Yea!)

Misty: ok well, i love pokemon espeacliy water type pokemon! i like to have fun and go hyper and just be myself, i love to dance, i love romantic things, i hate mishonest people, and i also hate when trainers mistreat their pokemon

Ash: I totally agree with you! pokemon have feelings too, and they shouldnt be treated as a pet

Misty and Ash: but treated like a friend

Pikachu: PikaChu! (yes your right!)

Misty: now its your turn

Ash: Well i love all type of pokemon, i love to have fun and also go hyper, and also to just be myself with no one judging, i dont dance that much, i also hate mishonest people, i want to be a pokemon master

Misty: Pokemon master huh? well i want to be a pokemon water master! haha

Ash: i know its too soon b-but would you g-go on a d-date with me? To get to know each other some more

_-meanwhile-_

May: (deep breaths) Drew, Misty convinced me to tell you a truth, ever since i met you i always liked you, i thought you were funny, nice, and cute. i uhh i been in uhh l-love with uhh y-you. But uh i-i know you dont like me and now that you found out that i love you must make it really awkward so yea bye now!

Drew: (Grabs May from the arm pulling her back to him cause her to crash onto his chest) i love too you May, i always been in love with you, i wanted to tell you sooner but i was afraid you didnt love me, but now that i know you do i dont want to leave your side, May will you be my girlfriend?

May:(deeply blushes) Yes! *Kissing Drew on the lips*

_-Back to Ash and Misty-_

Misty: *slightly blushes* Yes (Checks the time) oh i have to go, i still have to fix stuff around my new house, but i'll be free tomorrow night, you can pick me up at 6?

Ash: Yea sure ok at 6 it is, oh you want me to walk you back home?

Misty: no thanks but thanks for offering bye Pikachu! (as she was about to leave Misty gave a Kiss to Ash on his cheeck *slightly blushing* she walks away)

Pikachu: Pika-Pikachu! (Bye Misty)

As Misty walks away farther from her new friends, she was admiring the veiw of her new city where she lived, not knowing she was being followed by team rocket

Butch: Cassidy why don't we just grab her and go?

Cassidy: Because the boss said to keep a close eye on her!

_As Misty contuined to walk home she had a feeling she was being followed, so she decided to run home, as she got home she walked in and see her sister where whispering about something suspiciously. she tired to hear what they were saying but the were whispering to low for her to hear._

Misty: Hey whats going on? why are you guys whispering?

(Her sisters gasps since they did not hear she had arrived home)

Daisy: Misty! w-what are you doing here? i thought you were with your new friends.

Misty: i was but i came to help put everything in its place, and why were you guys whispering?

Violet: Misty did anyone like follow you here?

Misty: no but i felt like someone was, why?

Lily: He found her (Lily said has she looked worried at her sisters Daisy and Violet)

Misty: (Misty looked at her sister puzzled) Huh who found who?

Daisy: No one, now go to your room

Misty: you cant treat me like a baby! anyways i wanted to tell you i have a date tomorrow night with Ash

Lily: O.M.G Really? don't worry i will pick your clothes and Violet can do your hair and Daisy can do your makeup!

Misty: What? No!

Lily: Yes! its your first date and we will make you look for beautiful than ever

Violet: Like totally, i agree with Lily, right Daisy?

Daisy: They are right, for the mean time we have to clean up

Violet: Like what a bumper!

Misty: Haha i'll be in my room

While Misty was fixing her room up, Daisy, Violet, and Lily started talking

Violet: Like what are we doing to do? what are we like going to tell Misty?

Daisy: i don't know, but he wont stop until he has her

Lily: i guess will have to move again

Daisy: No! He will just find us like the other times anyways, Misty will suspect something we ran out of excuses from moving place to place, we have to face this

_-Back to Ash, May, Drew and Dawn-_

Ash: Haha whoa, i see you guys started to go out, way to go lover boy

Pikachu: Pika! (Way to go Drew)

Drew: Haha shut up, Misty convinced May to confess her feeling towards me, and i confessed mine to her, and she accepted to be my girl.

Ash: Whoa dude I'm so happy for you two! (gives Drew a hug and also hugs May)

May: Thanks Ash! Hey wheres Misty? i want to thank her!

Ash: Oh she left home to fix up her room, and guess what! i asked her on a date and she said yes!

Dawn: Who are you taking on a date Ash Ketchum!?

May: Its none of your business Dawn!

Dawn: You stay out of it May! He is my Ash! and no one is going to take him from me!

Ash: Im not yours Dawn!

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu pika pi-Pika-Pi! (Leave Dawn before i shock you!)

Dawn: Oh honey, yes you are, right Pikachu? (tries to pet Pikachu)

Pikachu: PI-PIKACHU (No!) (Pikachu releases a thunder shock towards Dawn, but Dawn quickly moved out of the way)

Dawn: Hey! it almost shocked me!

Ash: Because pikachu doesn't like you, Pikachu shocks people he don't like (Pikachu sticks its tongue at Dawn and jumps into May's arms and licks her cheek, then jumps into Drew's arms and licks his cheek.

Ash: Haha thats my Pikachu! (Pikachu jumps into Ash's arms and licks his cheek) Haha Pikachu that tickles!

_-meanwhile- _

Daisy: We need to get Misty out of the house to plan out what we are going to do

Lily: Tell her to go hang out with her new friends!

Violet: Like i'll go tell her, (Violet walks over to Misty rooms and knocks on the door) Misty?

Misty: come in!

Violet: Misty, we like decided for you to hang out with your new friends, you can finish this later, you need to like make new friends not like the other towns, so like go out and have fun!

Misty: uh Ok, oh hey i forgot, what did you guys mean about "he found her"?

Daisy: Ep! uhh nothing little sis, now go hang out with your new friends, we will clean everything even your room ok! now bye! (Shoving Misty out the house)

Misty: Ok ok i'll be back sook ok!

Lily: That was a close one!

_As Misty walked away, she wondered where her new friends could be at, she decided to go to where she said goodbye to them, as she walked she kept wondering about what her sisters where trying to find, and also getting the feeling that she was being followed_

Misty: Hey you guys! (She waved at May, Drew and Ash as she ran towards them, staring at a girl she didn't meet before)

Ash: Hey Misty! (he went up to her and hugged her, whispering in her ear) you haven't backed down on our date have you?

Misty: Hehe No Ash (she whispered back, and then raising her voice so everyone can hear her) my sister kicked me out the house to have fun with you guys haha (Ash put his arm around Misty making her slightly blush)

May: Awesome, well that your going to hang out with us some more hehe

Misty: Yea! Hi Pikachu! (Pikachu jumping into Mistys arms and licking her cheek) Hey pikachu that tickels haha

Pikachu: Piiiiikkkaaa (^-^)

Dawn: Uh Who are you? And why are you hugging MY Ash?

Misty: Uhh (Looks up at Ash confused) Im Misty, and who are you?

Dawn: Im Dawn, Im Ash's girlfriend (Misty looks up at Ash)

Ash: Dawn You are Sooo NOT my girlfriend, I told you I'm not yours and never will be ok!

Dawn: Ash but i love u!

Ash: And i don't!

May: Uhh come on you two let go! (Grabbing Misty's and Ash's arm)

Drew: Yea come on Misty and Ash!

Misty: Ok!

Ash: Yea, Hey Come on! (Grabs Misty's hand pulling her toward him, as Dawn was about to follow them May and Drew blocked her way)

May: Stay away from him

Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu pi pika Pi-Pikachu (leave you Ugly witch!)

Drew: Yea Dawn he doesn't like you so leave him alone

Dawn: Hmp i'll be back! (She said walking away, Drew grabbed hold of Mays hand and walked away)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :D

_As it was getting late, Misty and her new friends walked Misty back home, not knowing they were being followed by team rocket Cassidy and Butch. What does team rocket want with Misty? Now a new day has come and Misty is getting ready for her date with Ash_

Violet: Like oh my god Misty wake up!

Misty: (Peeking with one eye open at her clock) Violet its- its , its early i want to sleep

Lily: No way little sis we need to go shopping!

Misty: Lily you have tons of clothes already! (She said while putting her covers over her head)

Daisy: Their not for Lily silly, we are going to the mall, we are shopping for your clothes tonight

Daisy, Lily, and Violet: Wake up Misty! (All of three of them said throwing Misty off her bed)

Misty: Ok ok ok I'm up (she said yawning)

Daisy: Hurry up and get ready we are leaving in an hour!

Misty: Ok got it (Her sister walked out her room giving her privacy for her to get ready)

_-Meanwhile-_

Drew: (Banging on Ash's door) Ash! Hey Ash! Ash open up!

Ash: (opens the door) God dammit Drew, Do you know what time it is?

Drew: Yea time for you to wake up, (They both waked into the house) so where are you taking Misty on your date Romeo?

Ash: Well first I'm taking her to eat in the restaurant near here, after that i might take her on a walk on the park and have a picnic

Drew: Nice, so um yea are you taking her flowers? are you taking Pikachu? (He looked over at Pikachu who was sound asleep)

Ash: Of course i am! and yea I'm taking Pikachu, if i mess up something I'm hoping Pikachu might save it haha

Drew: Haha wow come on ima help you get prepared!

-Meanwhile-

The girls where at the mall, they were picking Misty some clothes, makeup, and jewelry. They walked all over the mall and Daisy noticed team rockect following them.

Daisy: We are being followed, walk fast and dont look back. (She said to her sisters, Misty sisters were shoving her to walk fast.)

Misty: you guys whats going on? Why is someone following us? And who are they?

Lily: They are team rocket, We will tell you the story when we get home!

Violet: Like Totally Now walk!

Butch: They saw us!

Cassidy: We do nothing, we just follow (The began to follow them and the Sisters walked faster so they did)

Misty: Why are the following us?

Daisy: Not us, You

Lily: They are following you, we do not know why yet-

Violet: Like we will tell you everything when we get to the house!

Butch: When do we grab her?

Cassidy: when the boss says the time is right! We just follow and watch for now

As the girls hurried home, they walked by some spearrow, team rocket threw a rock at the spearow making them think it was the sisters, the spearow attacked the girls

Violet: Like Hey That wasnt us! (She screamed that the spearow that were attacking them)

Misty: (Misty raise her hands up in defense) No Stop! it wasnt us who threw the rock! it was them! Attck them! (She pointed to team rocket, spearow did what she said, they attcked team rocket)

Lily: Hey they listened to you

Violet: Yea but like why?

Daisy: Lets leave before they come back! (The sister ran home, while the spearow attcked team rocket)

Butch: Did you saw that? That redhead just told the spearow what to do and they did it

Cassidy: I know, we have to tell the boss! but for now Run!

When the sisters got home the locked the windows and the doors

Misty: Ok now tell me whats going on, who is following and what do they want with me?

Daisy: Giovanni, our older brother

Misty: Older brother? but we never had a brother

Lily: You were just a baby, he wanted to be the master of all pokemon, he left the house when you were a baby

Violet: But we like remember how when he was here he would like always take care of you, play with you, and put you to sleep and like even changed you diaper

Daisy: Our older brother says your special and he wants you, but we dont know why

Misty: Then why dont i go with my older brother?

Lily: Because he turned evil Misty, he is the boss of team rocket, he wants all the rare pokemon all to him self, he doesnt want to be the pokemons friend, he wants to be their master

Misty: But thats wrong! pokemon have feelings! they shouldnt be treated like pets!

Daisy: we know, thats why you cant go with him, we dont know why he wants you, dont forget Misty he is evil

Violet: Like oh my god, You have to get ready for your date! just be careful from teamrocket ok

Misty: Ok

_-meanwhile- _

Cassidy: (Call the boss and explains everything that has happen) The spearow were attacking the sisters but when that redhead told them to attack us, the spearow did what she said..., Yes sir..., Yes sir..., Ok...,Clearly..., ok good bye Boss

Butch: What did the boss say?

Cassidy: To keep watch and report to him if something like this happens again

Butch: Great more "Babysitting"

Cassidy: Boss orders, we obey no questions asked!

_~an hour later~_

Drew: There!

May: Aww Ash you look cute! haha I bet Misty is going to think the same way as me

Drew: Yea Ash you look really cute haha

Ash: Shut up Drew haha

May: You should be going to pick her up now so go!

Ash: Ok Ok, Come on Pikachu!

Pikachu: PikaChu (Ok!)

_-Back to Misty-_

Violet: like give us a turn Misty!

Misty: haha ok (turns around in her beautiful aqua blue dress)

Lily: Misty you look so Beautiful!

(someone knocks on the door)

Daisy: (Opens the door) Hi you must be Ash

Ash: Yea thats me, Is Misty ready?

Lily: Yea she is, ready for your big entrance Misty?

Misty: (walks into the room) Haha wow, Hi Ash!

Ash: (checks out Misty) Wow Misty, You.. You look beautiful! Here i bought your some roses

Misty: *Blushes* Thank You (Gets the roses and smell them)

Lily: Here, i'll put the rose in a vase inside your room ok, now Go and have Fun and Be save ok!

Misty: Ok Bye!

as Ash took Misty to a restaurant, Misty noticed team rocket was following her again, she didnt mention it to Ash since she didnt want to ruin her date, while they ate they talked more about themselves, They both had alot in common, when the finished the meal they went for a walk on the park, They played fetch with Pikachu, they laid down on the grass and compared the clouds to Pokemon, While team rocket just stayed hidden keeping a close eye on Misty. As Ash is walking Misty home he reaches out to hold her hand, making Misty blush, and them folding their fingers together holding each others hand

Misty: Ash i had fun on our date

Ash: Im glad, i had fun with you too Misty, Hey do you have a fone number?

Misty: Yea here, (Misty gives Ash her number) Text me when you want

Ash: Ok i just hope i dont get annoying haha right Pikachu?

Pikachu: PikaChu! (Right!)

Misty: Haha it should be me to be worry if i annoy you

Ash: You will never annoy me (he said while he reached to move her hair behind her ear, making Misty blush)

Misty: Well thank you for walking me home Ash

Ash: Your welcome (He leaned him and gave her a kiss in the corner of her mouth)

Misty: (Deeply blushes) well goodbye

Ash: Bye Misty (Pikachu jumps into mistys arm and licks her cheek)

Misty: Haha bye Pikachu

Pikachu: Pi-Pika (Bye Misty)

As Ash went home he started to text Misty, they texted day and night, spend time with their friends avoiding Dawn, as Dawn tried to get Ash to herself she was always one step behind, since Ash was on a date with Misty, or they were hanging out. The more Ash and Misty hanged out the more their feelings grew for each other, even though Cassidy and Butch followed her everywhere she start to ignore them since all they did was just follow her and watch what she did, the more she talked to Ash the more she fell in love, and the more Dawn tried to get her away. One day Ash couldn't help his feelings over Misty, he wanted to ask her out

Ash: So May, Drew i fell in love with Misty, and i want to ask her out but I'm afraid she will turn me down

May: Ash, i seen the way Misty acts and looks at you when your near her, shes in love with you!

Drew: Yea take the first step, don't wait until she sets eyes on someone else

Ash: Hell naw I'm not gonna let that happen, when she hangs out with us today I'm going ask her out!

May: When you are going to tell her gives a sign and we will leave you two along ok *Winks at Ash*

Drew: Yea That way you can have privacy, and if Dawn comes we will stop her (Puts his arm around May)

Ash: ok ima call Misty (Dials Misty's number) Hey Misty wanna hang out with me and May and Drew?... Yea in the park... ok see you here (Clicks) She said she will be here in half an hour

Misty: Hey Guys! Ima hang out with my friends (Gets ready)

Lily: Ok but remember to give Ash a kiss!

Misty: Lily! (blushes deeply)

Daisy: Yea you don't want to make your boyfriend feel bad haha

Misty: Ash is not my boyfriend, i don't even think he sees me that way

Lily: Oh really? then all those dates you guys had?

Violet: Like I'm pretty sure he feels like they way you feel for him Misty

Daisy: Go on have fun

Misty: Ok Bye! (Leaves to the park)

-Several minutes later-

Misty: Hi guys! (Hugs May and Drew, And gives a hug to pikachu) Hi Pikachu! (Looks at Ash and blushes) H-hi Ash

Ash: Hi Misty *gives her a Cute smile* Well dont i get a hug? (Extending his arms toward Misty)

Misty: Oh Yea *blushes* (She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and gave a tight hug)

May: Oh Drew i was to show you something over here (she grabs his arm and pulls him)

Drew: Ok, and i was going to pick you a rose, Come on Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika! (Ok!) *Jumps on Drew shoulder*

Ash: (He still had his hand around Misty's waist and she hand hers on his chest) Misty i wanted to ask you something

Misty: (Looks up at Ash) Yes Ash?

Ash: D-Do you want to.. go.. out.. with me?

Misty: (Blushes deeply) Yes! (Ash Kissed Misty on her lips, Wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck)

Ash: Come on Babe, We have to tell may and Drew

Misty: Ok *giggles* (Ash hold Mistys hand and pulled her toward their friends)

Ash: She said Yes!

May: Oh My God! (She screamed while jumping) Congrats You guys! (She swung herself to hug Misty) Misty, your my best friend (She said while putting her arm on Misty's shoulder) You got yourself here a awesome boyfriend

Drew: Hey! what about me!?

May: Apart from my Drew haha (Kisses Drew)

Misty: Haha thanks May (as Ash kissed Misty on the lips Dawn came and saw)

Dawn: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? WHY DID YOU JUST KISS MISTY!?

Misty: Well DAWN, Me and Ash are going out now

Dawn: WHAT!? Really Ash?

Ash: Yea Dawn, i asked her out

Dawn: What? shes not even pretty!

Ash: You know what Dawn Your right! (Dawn smiled, Misty looked up at Ash, and Ash looked into Misty's eyes) Shes beautiful!

Misty: oh Ash! *Blushes* (Ash walked toward Pikachu since it was going to try to shock Dawn)

Dawn: Grr! Use Hydro Pump On Misty, Piplup Go! (Throws Pokeball)

As team rocket always followed Misty, they found this interesting, since the were both on top of a tree leaning in the trunk watching everything, Butch leans in curiosity, while Cassidy grabbed a video camera to record what was happening to send it to the boss, Ash and Misty both Gasped since Piplup did what Dawn told it to do

Ash and May and Drew: Noooo!

Misty: Ahhh! (Misty put her hands up in defense) No Please Don't! (Piplup had shot the Hydro Pump, Misty extended her hand, As she did the Hydro Pump went in different directions as if it hit a invisible force field, as Misty Notice the Hydro Pump didn't hit her made her confused) what the?

Ash and Drew and May gasped in what they had just seen

Dawn: What the fuck-? Ugh! Piplup Ice beam at Misty!

Misty: Piplup No!

Piplup didn't use ice beam on Misty, As if it listen Misty

Dawn: Piplup i said USE ICE BEAM ON MISTY! (Piplup stared at Dawn and back at Misty, it looked back at Dawn and shooked his head refusing to use Ice Beam on Misty)

Butch: Are you getting all of this?

Cassidy: Yes! Wait til the boss sees this!

Dawn: Piplup Return! (As Piplup returned, Dawn choose another Pokemon) Buneary Use Ice beam on Misty! (Buneary looked at Misty and instead of Ice Beam, it bowed to her)

May: What? Why is it bowing?

Drew: Thats weird, Dawns Pokemon refuses to attack Misty

Ash: But why? hmm Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Buneary!

Pikachu: PIKA-

Misty: No! Pikachu Stop!

Pikachu: Pika? (Huh?)

Ash: but Misty-

Misty: Buneary wasn't attacking, so why attack it?

Dawn: Buneary I SAID USE ICE BEAM ON MISTY NOW! (Buneary looked at Misty)

Misty: Go back in your pokéball Buneary (Buneary obeyed Misty and return to its pokéball)

Dawn: Hey!

Butch: She did it again! She told the pokemon what to do and they did it! even though she wasn't their trainer (Cassidy looked at Butch still recording them)

Cassidy: Now this got interesting

Misty: Go Starmie! Use Water Gun on Dawn! (Starmie listening to Misty used Water Gun at Dawn, splashing her out of the park) Yay Starmie you did it! (Running toward Starmie and hugging it) Come Starmie return

Ash: Babe are you ok? (He came running toward her)

Misty: Yes I'm Fine

May: How did that Hydro Pump missed?

Misty: I-i have no idea

Drew: Maybe another Pokemon that was around protected you

Misty: Yea i think maybe

Ash: Well as long my babe safe then I'm happy

May: Haha lets go somewhere else before Dawn comes back

Misty: Your right lets go

Cassidy: Im calling the boss (Picks up her cellphone and dials the boss) Boss you wont believe what happen here... i record everything if you can send another member from team rocket to come for the camera... ok... ok Good bye Boss

Butch: What now? (Cassidy turned to Butch)

Cassidy: someone will be here in 5 to take the boss the camera, when he sees the video he will tell us what to do, meanwhile we wait for new orders

Butch: Ok, here he comes

Cassidy: Take this to the boss (Handing the camera to the member) Don't lose it for else you will have to go through me, is that understood? (the member shook his head agreeing)

Butch: Now Go, we don't want to keep the boss waiting now would we? (The team member left in a hurry to the boss) so now we keep following her and absorbing her every move?

Cassidy: Yes, until we have new orders


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :D

Lol my friend called my story Cheesy xD lol Screw you Shante xD lol jk i love you! xD (I bet she feels special right now xD lol)

_Since what happen with Dawn's pokemon made Team rocket curious toward why the boss wants Misty, they send the video to the boss and waits for new orders while the still following Misty, While Misty and her friends tried to understand what happen, and now having Ash as Mistys boyfriend, Dawn wont give up until Ash is with her. While Dawn wondered why her pokemon did listen, and thinking of a way a get Ash to break up with Misty. _

Dawn: Ughh! Ash is going to be mine! and why wouldnt my pokemon attack Misty? i need to think of a way for Ash to break up with Misty!

-Meanwhile-

Giovanni (the Boss): hmm interesting, Misty has not noticed yet, (Calls Cassidy) Cassidy keep watch on Misty and record this live, you have my email, so call me on FaceTime when something happens (Clicks) Misty, my little sister, you will join me

Drew, May, Ash and Misty were trying to figure out what happen but since they couldn't figure out the answer they decided to drop it, so they sat next to the lake and watch water pokemon, Magikarp would jump out the water and back in, Goldeens, Poliwags, Horseas, Seels, Staryus, and Squirtles playing together. They all surrounded Misty wanting to play with her, Misty laughed and decided to play with them. And up in a tree sitting on a branch was Cassidy and Butch, watching Misty's every move

Butch: Cassidy FaceTime the Boss (Calls the boss on FaceTime)

Giovanni (The boss): whats going on?

Butch: We decided to call you so you can see everything live

Cassidy: They are talking about how the Pokemon Listens to her

Giovanni: Ok lets pay attention and watch

Ash: it seems like Misty has a great bound with all Pokemon right pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika-PikaChu Pi-PikaChu (Yes! Only if you knew!)

May: Yeah, all the Pokemon wanted to play with her

Drew: Hey i think theres a Gyarados in the deepest part of the Lake!

Ash: Really? A Gyarados?

Pikachu: Pikachu? (Gyarados?)

May: Yeah i heard a few people have seen it

Misty: Did you say theres a Gyarados in the lake? (She came toward her friends with the Pokemon behind her)

Butch: Gyarados in the lake? That impossible! it would have been noticeable

Cassidy: Unless it hides in the deepest part of the lake (Butch looked at Cassidy wondering and back to the lake)

Ash: They might just be rumors babe (He got up and Kissed Misty)

May: Yea, some tried to see Gyarados but they haven't seen it, maybe they were lies, just to get attention

Drew: Yea besides we always come here and we never seen a Gyarados (He said looking at the lake) Besides the lake looks to calm for a Gyarados to be living in it

Misty: But imagine a Gyarados living in the lake, i wish i could see it (The water Pokemon began to jump and getting excited and rushed back to the water) No wait! (The Pokemon were gone, swam to the deepest part of the lake) Was it something i said? (Misty said looking confused)

Ash: Maybe they wanted a swim

Pikachu: Pika.. (I don't think so)

Drew: But why would they go to the deepest part where they could have stay at the shallow part to keep on playing (He said going near the lake)

May: Maybe something scared them (She said walking next to Drew, as Ash and Misty join them, looking at each other confused)

Misty: Hey look something big is coming up the surface (She pointed at the deepest end and all of a sudden a Gyarados exploded from the water surface, along with the other Pokemon)

They all screamed since this Gyarados wasn't its normal size, this one was huge, Ash, May and Drew ran far from the lake, but when Misty tried to run the Pokemon were in her way, Misty faced the giant Gyarados, Gyarados bowed before Misty

Butch: The Gyarados bows before the redhead (Looks at Cassidy)

Cassidy: Boss do you know why?

Giovanni: She destine for greatness (Cassidy and Butch looked at each other and back to the kids)

Drew: Misty stayed behind! *catches breath*

Ash: What?

May: The Pokemon wouldn't let her run *catches breath*

Drew: Look! Gyarados bowed to Misty (he said pointing at Gyarados)

Ash ran back to get Misty, with May and Drew close behind, Misty couldn't believe what was happening, she wondered why Gyarados was bowing to her, she reached out to touch Gyarados, but then a rocked hit Misty on the head, it was thrown by Dawn since she was hiding the whole time behind a bush

Ash: Misty! are you ok?

Misty: S-someone threw a rock and it hit my head (Gyarados was going to use Hydro Pump on Ash, May, and Drew since it thought it was them who threw the rock) No Gyarados! they wouldn't hurt me! they are my friends! (Then Gyarados stopped)

Gyarados laid down, while Pikachu got on top of it, telling Ash to get on

Misty: I think Gyarados wants to gives us a ride

Pikachu: Pika-Chu! (Yes!)

Misty: Gyarados i hope you don't mind if my friends come along, (She got on top of it with Ash behind her, May behind Ash, and Drew behind May) Hold on tight you guys!

Gyarados got up and swam around the lake, They were having fun, while Pikachu was up in front enjoying the view, Misty and them where looking down below at the lake

Ash: Isn't this fun? haha Even Pikachu looks like he is enjoying this!

Pikachu: PI PIKA-CHU! (This is awesome!)

Misty: Yea! the wind in our faces, the beautiful view! This is Amazing!

May: Look you can see all the other Pokemon swimming down below on the lake!

Drew: The water is so clear! its so beautiful!

Gyarados took Misty, Ash, Pikachu, May, and Drew back, they all thanked Gyarados for the beautiful ride, Misty hugged Gyarados and said thank you, before Gyarados left he bowed down to Misty again, and disappeared into the deepest part of the lake

Misty: I don't know why Gyarados Bowed down to me

May: Just like Dawn's Pokemon Buneary

Drew: Yea hmm i wonder why

Ash: Hmm thats a mystery that we will have to solve!

Misty: I guess your right babe!

As they started to walk away from the lake, a guy bumped into Misty

Gary: Hey Watch Where Your- (Looks at Misty) My apologies cutie, i wasn't paying attention to were i was going, my name is Gary, and yours?

Misty: Uhh thats ok, My name is Misty

Gary: Say Misty your new around here? i haven't seen you before, i was on a trip off town visiting my cousins but i should take you somewhere to eat to get to know each other better *Winks at Misty*

Ash: I don't think so GARY

Gary: What The-? Oh haha isn't it Ash the loser

Misty: Ash is not a loser!

Pikachu: Pika-PikaChu! (Misty's right!)

Gary: Hmm ok cutie whatever you say, so Tomorrow night, pick you up at 8?

Misty: Ugh i don't think so

Gary: Why not? it could be the perfect chance, we can talk about everything you like, have a romantic dinner, talk about us

Ash: She dating me Gary so back off!

Gary: Hmm well cutie when you get tired of Ash come and find me ok cutie *Winks at Misty* (When Gary leaves, Dawn pops out of behind the bush)

Dawn: Hi Ashie! (Kiss Ash near the mouth)

Ash: Dawn get off! (He said while whipping her kiss with the back of his hand)

Dawn: I like Gary's idea, Misty can go with him, and you with me!

Misty: Forget it!

Pikachu: Pika! Pi-Pika-Chu! (Never! leave before i shock you!)

May: Yea Dawn why don't you do like a troll!

Dawn: Do like a troll?

May: Yea! You got the ugly part down now go find a bridge and go hide under it!

Pikachu: Pika-Pika Pi-Pikachu (Haha good one May!)

Dawn: Ugh Why you Little Brat- (launched her self at May, but Drew pulled May out of the way making Dawn land on her face, everyone laughed at her)

Misty: Haha Dawn Ash will never be yours (Kissed Ash and looks back at Dawn)

Dawn: arhhh! (Dawn gets up n throws her self on top of Misty)

as Dawn fell on top of Misty, they started to fight, Dawn pulled Misty's hair and smacked her face, but Misty pushed Dawns hands away and screamed in frustration and threw all her strengthen against Dawn, Dawn landed on her back and Misty on top of her, Misty punched Dawn in her face several times, Dawn magned to grab Misty's head and the started to roll so they could be on top

Ash: Get off Misty!

Pikachu: Pikachu pika! (I warned you!) PIKA-

Ash: No Pikachu, if you shock Dawn your going to shock Misty too!

Pikachu: Piiiikkkaaaa (I didn't think of that)

Ash: Drew get Dawn!

Drew: I cant the keep rolling!

May: If the keep rolling they are going to roll into the deepest part of the lake!

Ash and Drew looked at May, and then to the lake and then to the girls, they were almost in, Ash and Drew ran to Misty and Dawn but it was too late, SPLASH! They fell in!

Ash: Misty!

Pikachu: PIKA! (Misty!)

Misty and Dawn came back up to the surface for breath

Misty: A-Ash! S-something caught my leg!

Ash: Try to swim it off!

May: Dawn swim to the shore!

Misty: I-i cant!

Suddenly Misty disappeared into the water and then back up, she raised her arm so they could see her

Ash: Misty!

Misty: Ash! S-Something has my leg! (Then she disappeared back into water)

Ash: Misty! I'm going in (he said to May and Drew that were helping Dawn out of the lake)

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA-PI! (Ash be careful!)

Dawn: Ash don't leave me! (Dawn tried to run to Ash to stop him but she was stopped by Drew and May, Splash! Ash was in the lake) ASH!

Ash took a deep breath and went under for Misty, Misty was trying to get free when she saw it was a Mewtwo, Ash got to her, and the both swam up amd gasped for air and swam to the shore, the Mewtwo followed them up to the surface

-Meanwhile-

Daisy, Lily and Violet gasped at the same time

Daisy, Lily, Violet: Misty!

Lily: You felt it too?

Violet: Like totally!

Daisy: We have to go!

Lily: She told me they were going to be at the park near the lake

Daisy: Lets go!

the three sister left the house and ran toward the park to find their sister, when they found their sister, Misty didn't see them at first, they stayed behind to watch was going on

Giovanni (the boss): *Gasped* Its a Mewtwo! Don't end the FaceTime im heading over there

May: Misty are you ok? (Helps Misty out of the water)

Misty: Yea I'm ok, Thanks May

Drew: What about you Ash? (Helps Ash out of the water)

Ash: Im ok but it was a Mewtwo that pulled Misty down into the water

Drew: A Mewtwo? thats impossible! Mewtwo is the rarest Pokemon of all!

May: Look! (She point out to the lake, Mewtwo was floating over above water moving closer to them, Ash shoved Misty behind him)

Ash: Why did you try to drown Misty? what do you want? why are you here?

Mewtwo: So many stupid questions, its not you who i seek

May: T-then who do y-you seek? (she said hiding behind Drew)

Mewtwo: i seek the one with orange red hair, eyes mixed with blue and green, Pokemon bowed down to her, and listens to her dreams, Misty's her name and shes the chosen one i seek, her powers definitely grew, shes the one hiding right behind you (Points at Ash)

Everyone: Misty!? (The all turned to look at her)

Misty: But why me?

Dawn: Misty!? Her? Shes so ugly, what is she chosen for? the ugliest girl in the whole world? Bad enough Ash is going out with her cuz he feels sorry for her, and come on, to have the rarest Pokemon in the world tell her she chosen for the ugliest girl on earth, Hahahaha!

Misty: Grrr! (Her fists started shaking in anger, While Dawn kept laughing, She grew angrier and angrier, Misty's body began to glow, the more Dawn laughed the more Misty's body began to glow) ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! (She screamed and a energy exploded from Misty's body, Knocking Ash, Pikachu, May, Drew, Dawn and even her sisters that were far from her)

As team rocket was FaceTiming their boss from up a tree, they were almost knocked over as well, they luckily were able to hold on the branch and kept the iPad on hand, Giovanni appeared under the tree where team rocket where at, Cassidy and Butch jumped down next to their boss, When Ash looked up at Misty and Mewtwo was carrying her since faint, May and Drew and Dawn got up and were shocked in what happened

Ash: Misty! (Got up and went to Misty) Oh Babe, babe wake up (Mewtwo looked at Ash curiously, since he had expected a different reaction)

Misty: mmm (Misty was opening her eyes) w-whats going on? (She saw Mewtwo was carrying her and looked at Ash) Ash W-what happen?

Mewtwo: You got angry at that bluehead girl, and you release a minimum part of your power

May: A Minimum of her power?

Mewtwo: (Mewtwo put Misty down and was still holding on to her in case if she fell) yes what we felt here right now was nothing compare to the greatest power she really has

Dawn: Ash you going out with a freak! (she looked at Misty) she could even kill you

Ash: i don't care, i don't care if she does or doesn't have powers i love her and i will always be with her no matter what

May: Yea, shes my best friend and we met her true self, girl like her can never be replaced

Drew: We don't consider her as a freak Dawn, we consider her as family, we will always be here for her, fighting by her side, we trust her with our lives

Pikachu: Pika PikaChu pi pika-chuuuu (I'm with them and you Misty!)

Misty: oh guys, your going to make me cry (Her eyes were getting watery)

Mewtwo: You have great friends, hearts worth more than gold, don't use them or you will regret it

Daisy: Mewtwo is right Misty (Everyone looks at Misty's sisters) keep them close

Lily: And never forget, we are always around you and in your heart

Violet: And like never forget you can Like count on us on like everything

Ash: We will follow you to the end of the earth babe, but why do you have these powers?

Misty: I don't know (looks at Mewtwo)

Giovanni: You were destine for greatness my dear

Daisy: Giovanni..

Giovanni: My dear you are destine to be queen

Misty: What? Wh-Who are you?

Giovanni: My Dear, don't you remember me? My little sister

Misty and her friends looked at Misty's sisters

Lily: You aren't taking Misty Giovanni

Violet: Like we aren't going to like let you

Daisy: Leave and never come back!

Cassidy: Don't you dare talk to him like that!

Butch: Yea! Don't you know who he is?

Daisy: He's our older brother

Cassidy and Butch looked at each other, and Ash, Drew, May and Dawn looked at each other confused, Ash grabbed Misty's hand, she looked at him and looked back at her sisters, they had moved in front of them, blocking Misty from her older Brother Giovanni


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Yay :D

**Give me reveiws please, cuz otherwise i dont know if you like my story . or try to message me or something... ENJOY :D**

_will Misty join her older brother? what will happen with her friends and her relationship with Ash? will Mistys sister let their brother take sister?_

Giovanni: Dears sisters whether you like it or not Misty will join me, My dear Misty, wouldnt you like a life of richness, of many Pokemon surrounding you, people bowing do to the you, their queen, you can find another boyfriend that will reach your standards as queen

Lily: Queen of what?

Giovanni: Of the Pokemon of course, she can command any Pokemon in the world, they bow down before her already, any command she says they will do, no Pokemon will dare to disobey, with her power we can give this world the queen it deserves, So Misty my dear will you join me?

Misty: N-No, i will not join you, i dont want to be queen, amd i love my boyfriend and you will not use me so you can be the master of all Pokemon (Ash hugged her)

Giovanni: I didnt want to do this but you leave me no choice

Daisy: You guys Run!

Every one began to run, but her sisters stayed behind, Mewtwo was flying over Misty, they all stopped to see what was going on, Giovanni commanded air to his side and attack his three sisters

Misty: Daisy, Lily, Violet! (She tried to run to them but Ash was holding her back)

Mewtwo: they will be fine we have to get you got of here, we cant let your brother take you or doom will fall over earth (Misty looked at Mewtwo with wide eyes open)

Giovanni: Haha Misty you didnt believe you were the only one with powers now did you? (Misty stared at him and looked at her sister who were on the ground) Air bring my dear sister Misty to me!

Air began to surround Misty, Ash, Pikachu, May, Drew, and Dawn, Misty began to Float in the air, the air was taking Misty towards her brother

Dawn: Misty! (Dawn grabbed Misty's hand so Misty wouldn't be able to go with her brother) Misty I'm sorry for everything I've done to you!

Misty: What? You want me to forgive you but why now!? (She screamed while Ash grabbed her other hand, and Drew and May also grabbed her hands)

Ash: Yea Dawn why now? (He screamed at Dawn, while Pikachu hold on tight to Ash's head)

Dawn: Because i know Ash will never love me the way he loves you, and plus I'm scared you might whoop my ass with all that power you have (She screamed back at Misty)

Giovanni: You fools you cant stop me from taking my sister! (he send Dawn, Ash, May, and Drew flying back hitting the ground letting Misty's hands go, Causing Misty to spin and flip in midair)

May: (May sat up after they were thrown to the ground) MISTY!

Mewtwo flew up to Misty and grabbed her hand and was pulling her back down, Ash got up and ran toward Misty hugging her, Giovanni had enough and attacked Mewtwo, and send Mewtwo flying into a brick wall, then he attacked Ash and the others sending them splashing into the deepest part of the lake

Misty: NOO! Gyarados! Gyarados please! Please save my friends! (Gyarados popped out with Ash, May, Drew and Dawn on its head) HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY FRIENDS!? (Her body started to glow a bloody fire red, she threw her arms in front of her and released a fire ball, hitting Giovanni sending him flying backwards)

Giovanni: Your power is great Misty (He groaned in pain) i can help you control it

Misty: i rather you not, Arghhhh! (She released her power towards her brother, Making him hit a tree) my sisters told me your trying to be the master of all the rarest pokemon and not caring for their feelings

Giovanni: Haha Pokemon are pets and where born to obey our commands (Launches a attack at Misty, Hitting her she fell on the ground faced down, she looked up) Dear sister im here to help you see the wonders you can be

Ash, May, Drew, Dawn, and Pikachu were place on the shore by Gyarados, Ash looked at Misty, and saw Pikachu running in front of her ready to battle her brother

Pikachu: Pi-Pika-Chu Pika! (Your not taking Misty!)

Misty: Im not the one to learn, You have much to learn about pokemon! What can you teach me when you cannot understand the feelings of pokemon!

Giovanni: I can teach you how to use your full power, Come with me, and you can teach me the Feelings of pokemon

Pikachu: Pikachu pika pi-pikachu pi (You will never understand!) *Shocks Giovanni*

Giovanni: Why you little Rat! (Pikachu started to float)

Misty: Pikachu! Leave Pikachu alone! (Tries to get Pikachu but he was thrown into the air) THAT WAS MY FRIEND PIKACHU! (Her body began to glow again) ARGHHH! (She shot her brother and Gyarados jumped out of the water and catched Pikachu)

Giovanni tried to attack Misty, but Lily got in the way, sending her flying

Misty: LILY! (Before she hit the ground she was caught by Mewtwo, Mewtwo put Lily down on the ground and flew to Misty's side)

Mewtwo: You have to go, if he gets you, all Pokemon will bow before you and him, and he will use you so he can be king

Misty: But where will i go, i cant do this alone!

Mewtwo: Take your friends, they will help you, they make you stronger, if everything gets out of hand, I'm afraid your going to have to destroy your brother

Giovanni: Hahaha Misty wouldn't dare, we were destined for greatness

Misty: i cannot destroy someone who carries my blood, i cannot destroy someone at all

Mewtwo: You have beauty from the heart, *whispers to Misty* but there is one way, make him believe you will destroy him, your power is much greater than him therefore he fears you will go against him, you don't have to destroy him to make him stop, convince him and they world is in your hands

Giovanni: She cant destroy me, she's my sister

Misty: (Looks at Mewtwo and back at her brother) AND THEREFORE BORN TO BE RIVALS! ARGHHHH! (Attacks her brother)

Daisy, Lily, and Violet ran to Misty

Daisy: Go Misty

Lily: We will hold him off

Violet: And like take your friends with you

Misty: But why them? Wont they be in danger if they are with me?

Daisy: If you leave them here, our brother will capture them and use them against you!

As Giovanni tried to attack the girls Lily defended them

Lily: FireWall (She scream putting but a forcefield of fire)

Misty: You have powers too?

Daisy: Of course we do, you and Giovanni aren't the only ones!

Violet: Raging Water! (the water attacked Giovanni furiously)

Daisy: We can hold him off now Go! (She shoved Misty to go) Mother Nature! (Vines bursted from the ground and wrapped around Giovanni's body)

Misty ran to her friends with Mewtwo bye her side, everyone looking confused in what they were going to do

Misty: We have to go, you guys have to come with me, if not Giovanni will use you against me

Drew: Say no more

May: We're coming with you

Dawn: Count me in

Ash: I'll follow you until the end of the earth my love (Kisses Misty on the lips)

Misty: Thanks everyone!

Mewtwo: Misty hold everyones hands and repeat after me (everyone joined hands,While Pikachu sat on Ash's head) Get us out of hereus

Misty: Get us out of hereus!

They were transported into another place, a beautiful beach

Mewtwo: We must start to practice Misty, so you can perfect your powers and save the Pokemon from your brother, your friends can battle their Pokemon against each others, so they can built up strength

Misty: Ok, lets see, Oh! (Misty raised her arm in front of her towards the ocean while everyone stared at her, the waves started to rise higher and higher, then suddenly there was sculptures of Pokemon made out of water) what do you think about that?

Ash: Thats awesome babe!

Pikachu: Pika Pika! (Yea!)

Mewtwo: thats a good start but you need to work on all the elements

Misty: Elements?

May: Oh you mean like Water, Fire, Earth, Air?

Mewtwo: Yes

Drew: Hmm i got an idea, Misty try to use Air on me, try to make me fly, like your brother was doing to you

Misty: Ok (Air was strating to surround Misty and then to Drew, in a few seconds Drew started to fly)

Drew: Haha this is awesome! (then Misty put him down gently)

Ash: ok babe use fire on me and Pikachu!

Pikachu: PIKA!? (WHAT!?)

Misty: Ash no! you might get burned and i was forgive myself if you do

Ash: Babe you have to practice your power, hmm call out your water Pokemon, if i catch fire they can use water gun on me and Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika pikaChu Pika-Chu (If i get burned Im shocking you Ash)

Misty: Ok, Staryu i chose you! Staryu if you see Ash get on fire use water gun on him ok? *Staryu nodding yes* ok here goes (Fire started to spread around Ash and Pikachu, the fire seemed to dance around them, not touching them, figures started to appear in the fire, *like Pokemon firgures*, and slowly they were put out)

Ash: *hugs Misty* You see? i knew you wouldnt hurt me babe *Kisses Misty on the lips*

Misty: Because i love you Ash *Blushes*

May: Ok now use earth on me Misty!

Misty: Haha ok (Vines and flowers started growing from below May and wrapped around May, carring her into the air)

May: Hey I see two guys coming this way! (Misty gently put May down and turn to see who was coming)

Misty stared out to see who where these guys coming toward them, when suddenly they saw to familiar faces

Everyone: Brock, Tracey!

the guys looked up at who scremed out their name, and the were happliy surprised that it was their friends

Brock: Hey everyone! what are you guys doing here? (Brock saw Misty) Hey Misty since when did you meet Ash and them?

Tracey: Misty? Aw! its so good to see you! (Hugs Misty)

Misty: Haha well i moved in the town they where staying at

Ash: Wait you know Brock and Tracey?

Misty: Yea they traveled to my last home towns and we hanged out and got to know each other

Tracey: Yea Misty saved us when we almost drown, if it wasnt for her and her Pokemon we wouldnt be here today

May: So you guys are still traveling?

Brock: No we where heading home now, we started to miss you guys haha

Drew: Well its a good thing we bumped into you right here if not you wouldnt have found us haha

Brock and Tracey saw that Dawn was with them, and were shocked she wasn't all up on him, instead she was collecting shells and talking to May

Brock: *whispers* Hey Ash, since when did Dawn stop chasing you?

Tracey: Yea Ash? when we left she want to be your girlfriend so bad and now she isn't paying attention to you

Pikachu: Pika pika pi-pikachu (I threaten in shocking her)

Misty: Haha well you guys, Dawn stop chasing him today actually, before we came here

Drew: Haha you should have seen Dawn's face, When she found out Ash and Misty started to go out

Tracey: Misty your going out with Ash?

Misty: Uh huh *blushes* (And locks hands with Ash)

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika-Chuuuu! (Yes yes, arent they cute together!)

Brock: Ahh Ash i knew your girl will come, Im telling you now Misty is one of a kind!

Tracey: Yea congrats! and Ash better treat her right haha

Drew: Yea especially with all that insane power she has haha

Pikachu: Pi Pika Pika Pika-Pi-Pikachu! (haha yes maybe she can turn you into pokemon!)

Tracey: Power?

Brock: Uhh Whats he talking about Misty?

Mewtwo who had seem to be finding, popped out and went to Misty's side

Tracey: Hey a Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: I see you have other friends Misty, i recommend you also keep them close with you, the more friends you have the stronger you will be, their love towards you makes you strong making you feel secure and loved, and also having faith in you

_Hours passed by when everyone started telling Brock and Tracey of everything that has happen when Misty first moved in to town, Brock and Tracey where shocked when Misty showed them her powers, they agreed to help out in any way they can, while Misty practice her powers, her friends had Pokemon battles to make their Pokemon stronger and to make them wiser, Mewtwo was showing Misty how to use her powers and some spells she could use, he told her about how every Pokemon will come to her side to protect her and help her, and how the Pokemon knew who she was and why they bowed down to her. He also told her if she called any Pokemon in the world they would come to her quickly as possible, she showed her how to see everything in the world if she concentrated hard enough, she also knew how have visions about the future and what to expect, with team rocket looking for Misty, they disguised themselves so they wont be found easily, Misty and her friends had to keep traveling to different place so she wouldn't be risked to get caught but also they would have fun and not practice all day, Misty and Ash would walk around and have fun with their friends, they didnt have to worry about food since Misty had the power of earth she was able to grow any type of fruit, Misty and Dawn soon became friends and there were no grudges betwen them, Mewtwo showed her that she too can use Pokemon attacks, any attack she want to do she did, so her friends took turns in battling her with their pokemon so Misty can become stronger and faster in her moves, Mewtwo showed her how to transform herself into any Pokemon in the world, even extinct Pokemon. Mewtwo also showed Misty to transform into other things as well, like living and nonliving things, and also show her how to transform into fairy tale creatures, she was able to transform into a fairy, elf, goblin, and a mermaid. she would transform into those creatures in any emergency, (Like if she need to hide inside of water she will transform as a mermaid, or fly away she will transform into a fairy.) Mewtwo also showed Misty how to talk in Pokemon language, and how to calm them when they are hurt. Misty's and Ash's relationship was becoming more stronger since they were in this together, they worked as a team, they would also have their own remantic dates with May and Drew while Dawn, Tracey, and Brock practiced or just hanged out together, they would always skip practice once in a while to hang out and just have fun, Misty learned how to use her magic on her friends, if one of them were drowning she would turn them into a mermaid or merman, as much as they practice on her Pokemon power, she also had to practice her others as well, they started to to have pokemon battles underwater (Misty would turn her friends into mermaids and mermans so they wouldnt be going up to the surface for breath, *even Pikachu haha*) they also practice swimming as fast as they could in their tails, and also doing tricks to get away, and as they practiced underwater they also practice in the air, Misty gave her friends and pikachu wings, so they practice in flying fast and doing tricks in case they need to escape, they also battled with flying Pokemon, to increase their power in flying and moves, Misty began to worry about her sister since they havent seen each other since her brother attacked them, Misty began to have a vision of them, they were ok hiding in the mountains away from their brother, they too were practicing their power, Misty and her friends moved to different places so they wouldnt risk team rocket finding them, they went to a snowy mountain, their Misty and her friends practiced in the cold, Misty and her friends practiced every tpye of power she had in any type of weather, Misty and her friends became stronger in any element in any power, they had came colse to perfection and now had to wait for the right time to attack_


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter! Lol

**i hope you guys liked my story, i might write more of different shows that i love of course, i hope you enjoy the story i wrote for you guys lol (I have a feeling my friend Shante might tell me something xD, Im waiting for your story Shante! Lmfao xD jk) **

_As Misty and her friends grew stronger Giovanni didn't even bother to practice in fighting since he believes he is much stronger than her littler sister, will Misty be defeated or will she win?_

Misty had called out to all the nearest Pokemon to come to her and to fight with her in the battle of her brother, all the Pokemon came grass, bug, flying, fire, water, ice, electric, fighting, poison, psychic, ghost, dragon and rock type, she explain what was going on

Misty: My dear friends, My brother, he wants to be your master, but i wouldn't let him, he wants to use all Pokemon to become king, he doesn't care for your feelings, he thinks all Pokemon were born to be the humans slaves *Pokemon growl in anger* But i say Not! *Pokemon quiet down* Pokemon are born to be our friends, to live with us in peace, and the only way to do so, we have to defeat him,

Ash: Misty is right! we have to join so we all can be safe, if not no Pokemon will be safe no matter how strong you are he will get you (Hold Misty's hand, While Pokemon looked at them while each other) *Drew, May, Brock, Dawn, and Tracey walk up to Misty's side*

Pikachu: Pika Pika! Pi-Pikachu Pika-Chu! PikaChu Piiikkaaa! (Misty's right we are in danger i have seen him and we must unite to stay strong) *All the Pokemon nodded in agreement*

Misty: Our ember must turn to flame, Our friendship into sword, i will become your weapon forged by the fierce love that i know its in your heart! For i seen what he sees, i know what he knows, i can destroy him, And i rather die today than live a day were Pokemon are slaves, AND WHO WILL RIDE WITH ME? WHO WILL BE MY POKEMON BROTHER? *The Pokemon began screaming in agreement and excitement, they bowed before her*

Misty: Its time, Lets go! (Ash gave her a luck luck kiss)

There was a blast on top of the tower of team rocket head quarters, and Mewtwo, Misty and her friends where flying in with the flying and ghost pokemon, when team rocket where going to attack there was another blast but on the side of the building and Mewtwo, Misty and her friends walked in with the fire, grass, and bug Pokemon, the team rocket where confused on who to attack, then then another blast from the other side of the building, and Mewtwo, Misty and her friends walked in with the ice, electric, and fighting Pokemon, then in front of the building another blast, Mewtwo and Misty and her friends walked in with poison, psychic, and dragon Pokemon, and underground the rock Pokemon all popped out with Misty and Mewtwo and her friends, with water filling the huge hole *Almost like a huge pool* with the water Pokemon in it, Giovanni looked around and was surround by the copies and ordered to attack them all, as the members from team rocket all called out their Pokemon so did the Misty's and her friends clones, they were all fighting, all the Pokemon where fighting each other when suddenly 5 blast hit Giovanni from the Misty's clones, sending Giovanni flying backwards

Mistys: Hi Brother (They all said at the same time)

Giovanni: (He held his head and looked up at the Mistys) Hello Sister, i have been looking for you

Mistys: So i heard, and now you found me (They all said)

Giovanni: So i see you came for a war, and a war you shall have! (Attacks two Mistys, while the others attack him) *Groan in pain* you know.. 5 against 1 isn't fair

Mistys: (The other two came) Well i like those odds (Attacks Giovanni)

Giovanni: But i dont (Giovanni released air around the Mistys)

Mistys: Haha gotta do better than that (With a wave of her hand the air followed her command and attacked her brother)

Giovanni: But... BUT THATS IMPOSSIBLE! AIR IS MY POWER!

Mistys: And also mine haha Air, Water, Fire, Earth TO ME! (The elements surround her while Giovanni's mouth hung wide open)

Giovanni: But.. but Daisy's element is earth, and Lily's is fire and Violet's is water, how do you have them all?!

Mistys: Like you said I'm destine for greatness, (She hit Giovanni with her hardest power making him weak)

Violet and Lily: Boling Water! (Extends their arms forward combining their attack and attacking Giovanni) *Boiling for fire*

Giovanni: Giant Twister! (Blocking their Attack combinding them letting the twister take the Boiling Water else where with the least power he had)

Daisy: Wrapping Ivy! (Plants started to growing from under where Giovanni was standing and wrapping his body and pinning him down)

Cassidy: Raticate attack the Mistys now! (Raticate refuses) Agrhhh!

Butch: Robots Attack Misty now! (Robots came from different directions)

Mistys: dont let him go! (while one of the Mistys went to Violet and Lily, she stood in the middle and hold their hands, they combined their attacks together)

Misty, Lily, and Violet: Hydro Boiling Water Pump! (Their bodies started to glow when all three of them extended their arms towards the robots, while all the water Pokemon where shooting either Water Gun, Hydro Pump, or Ice Beam, and with Pikachu there giving each robot a thunderbolt, soon all the robots where destoryed, Mistys went with the other Mistys)

Misty: NOW! (Everyone attacked Giovanni, He was knocked out unconscious)

Cassidy and Butch: BOSS!

*Then all the clones started to disappear, and her real friends went towards Misty's side*

May: I-is he D-dead?

Drew: No, look hes breathing

Mistys: (walks over to her brother, and sits besides him) i dont want to fighting you brother, i want to get to know you, please change your ways, let the light change your heart, and come to us as a family... *Misty started to say a spell while putting her hands on her brothers chest* Bless your heart with magic light, i give the gift of fairy sight

Her hands started to glow and Giovanni body started to glow all over, his body began to float and glow with the warmest light, the love surrounding him made his heart change, his body floated back down to the floor, Ash came to Misty's side and took hold of her hand, while Pikachu climbed on Mistys shoulder, Drew and May walked to Misty's other side while holding hands and Drew taking hold of Misty's hand, May grabbed hold on Daisy's hand, Brock took hold of Daisy's other hand while taking hold of Lily's hand, Tracey took holds of Violet's and Dawn's hands, surrounding Giovanni, all the other Pokemon stood behind them, they all started to glow a bright light, around them there was a endless feeling of love, everyone smiled even the members of team rocket and let the feeling flow within them and into Giovanni and the members of team rocket, suddenly Giovanni gasped for air and looked at everyone around him

Giovanni: (He looked at his four sisters) you could have easily destroyed me, but you didn't

Daisy: You are our brother, we love you no matter what

Misty: i want to you stop with this madness, you have to see that Pokemon arent slaves, they are friends... (Misty extended her palm close to her mouth) Breath of Nature (She blew the dust to Giovanni and to the members of team rocket)

Giovanni: i see now, i'll stop this madness under one condition, you girls have to take me back as your older brother *he smiled*

Misty: (she looked at her sister and they started to laugh) Ok brother! *they all jumped on him and hugged him*

Giovanni: Ok ok i cant breathe haha (when he got he turn to Misty's friends) i wanted to thank you for being there for my sisters, im sorry if i caused any oain towards you guys, and now that me and my sister are a happy family, i hope you and the Pokemon will join our family

They all looked at each other and smiled, they all agreed, even the pokemon. **One Month Later... **Misty and her sisters lived with their brother, Giovanni turned team rocket into a helping business in what ever they could do they did, Ash and Misty where more than happy to be with each other, May and Drew stayed together, and Tracey and Dawn started to go out and it worked out for them, And Brock Asked Dasiy out surprisingly said yes to him, and they too are happy and it worked out, soon Misty's friends magically gotten their own power, has if it where destiny, since they stayed loyal to Misty, destiny granted them their own power, May was granted the power of Transformation (like her transforming thing to something else, or transforming herself, Etc.) Dawn was granted the power of Psychic (like visions, moving things with her mind, Etc.) Drew was granted the power of Ice (like he can make it snow, throw ice ball, can make it cold, Etc.) Tracey was granted the power of The Sun (Like when he wants to brighten a dark day, or show the Pokemon the right way to go, Etc.) Brock was granted with the power of The Animals/Pokemon (Like he understood their feelings, was able to cure them without them being scared, they all trusted him, Etc) Ash was granted the power of Lighting but also the same Power as Misty's Power, (Like he was able to shoot lighting from his hands, or like Pikachu, what ever kind of power Misty had he also had, Etc.) Destiny has granted Ash this power because he and Misty love each other and he was always by her side, he never used her for her power, they all trained together to get their power in control and when it was they all vowed to help who is in trouble, *Yes like super heros xD* they save Pokemon and humans from danger, and was a reward they all lived in a huge Mansion with no worries *like paying rent and stuff cuz they are rich* they all live together and save the world together, and they were still able to have dates and have fun with their Pokemon friends, they would give shows to the little kids and the money they raised they would donate half to the Pokemon center and half to the childrens hospital

Gary eventually fell inlove with Misty's sister Lily and they got together and He too was destine to has powers, since his feelings werent selfish or bad, destiny granted him with the power of Technology and Music, *why two? you'll see* (Like when there was a fire or something bad happening he used his Technology power to track down where, and Music so he can calm down the panicking people, Etc.) Violet and James *From team rocket* fell inlove and Giovanni fell inlove with Jessie *From team rocket* Destiny granted Jessie the power of Darkness (Like if the wanted to escape if they were captured, or with want to be followed, Etc.) Destiny granted James the power of Storm (Like if he wanted it to rain he made it rain, and can use water has is power also, and can combine is power with Drew's, Etc.) With over the years all the couples got married, and when they all said "I Do" they all gained immortality, Misty gave Pikachu and their Pokemon immortality as well, they remain tin the 20's forever, without growing old, without getting sick, without breaking bones, without going weak and without being able to bleed, they remain on earth to help the ones in need, of course there would be bad guys but the would always be there to save the day, and if they were Pokemon risking of becoming Extinct, they would take care of them and would help them have alot of babies so the wont be extinct

They lived together forever, helping the ones in need, and helping Pokemon, soon people started calling them Gods, and started to bow down before them, Misty once said that went into history,"We are not your Gods, we are basically your Queens and Kings, but we do not go through that title, We shall be know has your Brothers and Sisters", ever since them the humans called them brothers and sisters

And the couples stayed together forever like it was destined, reminding each other that they love each other deeply, with a life of richness, that richness could not compare the true meaning of their life, their partner and their love, they lived Happily ever after in helping the world

(Giovanni and Jessie kisses, James and Violet Kisses, Lily and Gary kisses, Brock and Daisy kisses)

Ash: I love you Misty

Misty: I love you too Ash *Kisses*

Drew: I love you May

May: I love you too Drew *Kisses*

Tracey: I love you Dawn

Dawn: I love you too Tracey *Kisses*

**THE END**

**_[i hope you loved my story, sorry if it sucked or anything but i LOVE IT THAT WAY XD lol]_**


End file.
